


Poisoned Passions

by flickawhip



Series: Aradia's Girls - Death Maiden In Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death and Rebirth, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Aradia gains a new lover.RP Fic.





	Poisoned Passions

Honey Jones had always taken her own bottled water to festivals. She had run out and she had bought a fresh one from a stall. It proved to be fatal. She awoke lying in the middle of a huge and empty field, completely exhausted and shaking with fear. 

"W... Where the hell am I?"

"You're Nowhere, and yet somewhere."

A voice that was both friendly and yet oddly cold at the same time.

"You're here and yet nowhere. You're neither here nor there.... you just are where you are and that’s somewhere in-between...The In-Between to be exact."

"Am I... dead?"

"Well......yes.... and also.... no."

The voice said.

"You're just what you are and that’s neither one nor the other and that’s In-Between."

"What... happened?"

There was suddenly a flash of white light to her right and when Honey looked in that direction a small cottage had appeared.

"Come inside..."

The voice said and the cottage's door opened.

"And all will be told as best I am able."

Honey rose and made her way into the cottage, pausing in the doorway. 

"Hello?... Where... where are you? Please... I'm frightened..." 

"I'm here sweetheart."

The voice said and a woman, dressed in colourful clothing that gave off a gypsy vibe emerged from the shadows. She smiled at Honey, like her voice it was both warm and friendly and yet oddly cold and slightly unsettling. Honey had smiled shyly in response, moving to stand closer to Aradia, still clearly timid. Aradia smiled.

"Hello Honey."

She said softly. 

"Hello."

Honey murmured shyly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No ma'am."

"I'm Aradia Anastasia sweetie."

"The... death maiden?"

Honey asked softly, barely hiding how nervous she was. Aradia smiled and nodded.

"Yes....that’s me."

"How did I... get here?"

Aradia beckoned for her to follow her over to the small dark looking window in the only shadowy bit of the cottage. Honey followed shyly. 

"You must look through the window and see what you will see sweet dove."

Aradia said softly.

"I am sorry.... I will be right behind you the whole time."

Honey looked deep into the mirror, barely hiding her little whimpers of pain. 

"Oh god.... why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know baby girl."

"Is it... is it done?"

"Yes."

Aradia purred, gently turning Honey around to look at her.

"It is over."

She purred and kissed Honey. Honey had gasped, then murred as she responded. Aradia purred.

"Do you like that?"

She asked softly. 

"Yes ma'am."

"More?"

"Please?"

Aradia smiled and began to gently disrobe Honey. Honey murred, letting herself be undressed. Soon standing naked in front of Aradia. Aradia smiled and began gently touching Honey's body. Honey murred softly. 

"Such delicate beauty."

Aradia murred as her hands trailed over Honey's body. 

"I am... glad you like the view..."

Aradia smiled and as her fingers drew circles on Honey's hips she bent down slightly and began to softly suckle on her breasts. Honey mewed softly.

"Yes baby?"

"More... please?"

Aradia smiled and moved one of her hands to Honey's clit and began gently 'tickling' it, delighting in the girl’s soft moans. Honey soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
